Submersed lighting is known in the art, including light assemblies for installation in swimming pools and hot tubs. These light assemblies typically include a waterproofed light source, such as incandescent bulbs, halogen bulbs, or an LED array, sealed in a housing and installed in an enclosure below the water line. In pool and hot tub installations, the enclosure is typically embedded in a wall or floor, including flush mounted in the plaster walls of a pool. Since the enclosures are permanently installed, other than dislodging the housing to change a malfunctioning unit, these apparatus and their associated luminance are fixed in place.
An improvement in the art allows directional customization, wherein the luminance angle can be changed and set by a user according to preference. Thus, submersed lighting apparatus have been developed to alter the lamp housing angle relative to a pool wall or floor. Such apparatus can include a customized slanted fastening ring or rings under the housing that change its mounting angle, a disfavored design requiring disassembly of the apparatus, which is difficult under water. Another known method of changing an illumination angle is to provide threaded rods and clamping discs around a housing. Loosening the rods separates the clamping disks, allowing a user to tilt the housing before re-tightening the rods to secure it in place. This method is also disfavored, requiring at least partial disassembly of the unit and relying on a user's grasp to change the lamp angle which can be inaccurate, and requires touching powered components of the unit under water.
Thus it is an object of the present invention to provide an underwater light apparatus, including a light for a pool or hot tub, which is permanently installed but can be adjusted according to preference. Another object of the invention is to provide an adjustable pool light that can be adjusted without disassembly. Another object of the invention is to provide an adjustable pool light that can be accurately adjusted in different directions using a single control. Another object of the invention is to provide an adjustable pool light that remains substantially flush with a pool wall even when adjusted Another object of the invention is to provide an easily adjustable pool light with luminance that can be color customized according to user preference without disassembly. These and other objects of the invention are more fully discussed in the following summary, description and claims.